Many users of selective call receivers (e.g., pagers) prefer to carry (wear) the selective call receiver at their waist via an attachment device commonly referred to as a "Belt Clip". However, balanced against the convenience of the belt clip is the detriment of having to continually remove the selective call receiver from the waist whenever a message is received, and to replace the selective call receiver after a received message has been read. Accordingly, some designers of selective call receivers have opted to position a display on a top surface of the selective call receiver so that the display may be viewed without having to remove the selective call receiver (commonly referred to as a "Top Mount Display Pager") from the user's waist. Regrettably, due to the physical size of contemporary selective call receivers, a top mounted display is generally quite small, which may frustrate the viewing of any information or of a message presented on the display. Others have created elaborate selective call receiver carrying holsters that can be operated to permit viewing a larger display positioned on a front surface of the selective call receiver. Still others have compromised between the foregoing designs by positioning a display on a slanted or beveled portion of the selective call receiver so that the display can be viewed by tipping the selective call receiver away from the user's body.
Unfortunately, while others tried these various techniques to compensate for the detriment of waist-worn selective call receivers, the consumer remains faced with using extraneous carrying holsters or having to awkwardly adjust the selective call receiver to view the display. Accordingly, a need exists for a selective call receiver that fully exploits the advantages of a waist-worn selective call receiver while contemporaneously avoiding the detriments that plague the prior art.